Camp Eevee
by SnowLucario
Summary: In the hills of Sinnoh, there is a summer camp. And, as luck would have it, the counselors of Cabin Five have to deal with eight teenage Eeveelutions, testing them to their limits. Rated T for cursing.
1. Prologue

**This is a crazy idea I had, but I think that it will ultimately become a very successful story. I just couldn't stop laughing when I came up with the concept. I'd like to know what you think of it.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

In the hills of Sinnoh, in the middle of the forest, there was a small summer camp.

The front of the camp held a parking lot, where the camp bus would be arriving tomorrow. In front of the parking lot, there was a wooden statue of an Eevee, that cute little Pokemon species. It held a sign stating, "WELCOME TO CAMP EEVEE" in large Comic Sans letters.

There was, of course, the dining hall, which even had a porch that some campers would eat on. There was a swimming pool, a tetherball pole, and, of course, there was even a lake to swim in.

On the other side of the dining hall, there was a basketball court, a tennis court, battling arenas, a jumping pillow, and a ropes course nestled in the woods.

And, of course, there were cabins, a great number of them. For the most part, they were low buildings, but they were thankfully fully furnished, unlike those at some other summer camps.

In one of these campers, four counselors were freaking out.

"We've still got a lot more to do" Blake the Blaziken said. He was often the group's voice of reason, and he had been during the first session of the summer as well. Now, it was the second session, meaning that the temperatures were even higher. It would be vital to ensure that all of the campers remained hydrated.

"Like what?" Daniel asked. Daniel was a Dragonite, and he was lounging on his bunk.

"Well, we've got to sweep the floor, check to make sure that the toilets were working, and...yeah, that stuff. After all, these campers' families are paying $7,000 for this".

"That's true" Zora the Zoroark replied. "Only the best for our campers. Did we get the note yet, about what campers we were going to have for this session?"

"No" Lucas said. The Lucario was standing closest to the front door of the cabin, so he would be the first one to meet the head counselor when he opened said door. "Apparently it'll be coming soon".

Just then, there was a knock on the door, which Lucas opened. "Hello?" he asked the person on the other side.

"Good afternoon, Cabin Five counselors" said Ronen, a Jolteon who was carrying a note in his paw. "I have this note for you, just the same as it always is".

"I see" Lucas replied. "Well...thanks".

"No problem" Ronen said. "I hope you guys have a great second session".

"We will" the Lucario said, knowing all along that this was far from certain. For one, if he got particularly rowdy types of Pokemon...things could be quite crazy, and Lucas wasn't one to like crazy events.

Lucas opened the note. "No, Arceus, please. Not this".

The other three counselors jumped down from their bunks. "What's wrong, Lucas?" Blake asked. "Is anything going on?"

"It's _this_ " the Lucario replied, shoving the note at the Blaziken.

Blake looked over the note, and, like his colleague, he was almost immediately horrified.

" _All_ Eeveelutions?" the Blaziken half-asked, half-yelled. "Man, and they're all fifteen or sixteen...this session is going to be one hell of a good time, let me tell you that much".

Of course, he was being sarcastic, and it was obvious to everyone else in the room. As he looked at the list, he became more and more convinced that the next few weeks were going to suck.

"Well", Zora said, "I suppose that we could go back to getting ready. It can't hurt to do that".

"Great idea" Daniel replied. The Dragonite got off of his bunk and grabbed a nearby broom.

With that, the preparations continued. The counselors had to fix up everything so that it was just perfect for the campers. They attached name tags to the ends of the beds. They scrubbed the floor of the bathroom. They taped the schedule to the door of said bathroom.

By the time the preparations were finished, it was almost time to go to the dining hall for dinner.

"Man, that was tiring" Daniel said.

"Just wait until we get all those little rascals in the cabin" Zora said cynically. "I've dealt with a cabin full of Eeveelutions before, and trust me, it ain't pretty".

As the four counselors of Cabin Five walked towards the dining hall, they had no idea just how not-pretty things were going to be.

* * *

 **That's about it for now. I know this chapter is very short, but I intend for them to get a lot longer than this eventually.**

 **I hope everyone has a nice weekend, and I'll see you for the next one. Don't forget to check out my other WIP, Lucas's Adventure.**


	2. Arrival

**This is a transition chapter, I would say, even though it is the first "real" chapter, for lack of a better word. It's more than twice as long as the first one, so...yay for that, I guess?**

 **I must give credit to fer1323, for he is giving me many ideas for this story. In fact** **, I'd like to thank everybody who has taken the time to read this story. I really appreciate all of you.**

 **Let's get this thing going.**

* * *

As the counselors dreaded the arrival of their campers, the mood on the camp bus was very different.

From a location near Pastoria City, Sinnoh, there was a bus that departed from a gas station. It must be said that this was a very luxurious bus, with leather seats, TVs, and a restroom in the back. This was the camp bus, and it took campers three hours northwards into the foothills of Mt. Coronet, where the camp was.

The movie they played was the same one every time, a title called _Lucas's Adventure._ It was about a young boy with autism who went on a Pokemon journey. Those who had been here multiple summers were getting rather sick of it.

"I just wish they would play something else" Vincent said, reclining in his seat as though attempting to fall asleep. The Vaporeon looked extremely bored, because he _was_ extremely bored.

"Wait", Sammy the Sylveon said, "they play this movie every single year on the bus? Lame".

The two of them started cracking up. If they couldn't have a good time watching the movie, at least they could have a good time complaining about the movie. It wasn't like it was a bad movie, but Vincent was sick of it, since it was his sixth year going to Camp Eevee.

In the seat behind Sammy and Vincent, Ulysses the Umbreon was just trying to survive. This was, like Sammy, his first year attending the camp. He was only able to do so thanks to the fact that his parents had been able to get him a scholarship to attend said camp. He was very grateful for this, but quite nervous. It was Ulysses's first time going to an overnight summer camp, despite the fact that he was 15 years old.

Ulysses plugged his earbuds into his iPad. He was perfectly content to listen to "Pins and Needles" by Billy Talonflame for the duration of the ride.

He hadn't bothered to read the camp's website. Had he done so, he would have been aware that no electronics were allowed at the camp, and that, if they were brought in there, they would be confiscated and returned to him at the end of the session.

Meanwhile, Jason, a Jolteon, and Freddie, a Flareon, were sitting together and getting to know each other a little more. They had shared a cabin last summer, but they didn't know each other too well, considering that. They were rectifying that right now, and they were both looking forward to spending another summer at Camp Eevee.

"They played this same damn movie last year" Jason complained. He really didn't want to watch _Lucas's Adventure_ again, no matter how good of a movie it might have been.

"I know, right?" Vincent replied from across the aisle. "This is my sixth summer going here. I'm sick of it at this point".

The bus continued travelling through the forests of Sinnoh, over large hills. Due to its size, it couldn't weave in and out of traffic very well, meaning that it got stuck in it.

The afternoon wore on, and eventually the movie ended. Many of the would-be campers soon went into a light sleep, since there was little else to do unless you were a fan of watching the scenery pass you by...which most of them were not.

One camper was still awake, however. Grant, a Glaceon, was thinking about it...and the idea suddenly sounded amazing.

Grant focused. He could use his Ice type moves when he really concentrated. And he was mischievous by nature, so he decided that he was going to play a prank.

 _Can I make this entire bus go cold, just for shits and giggles? ,_ he wondered. It would be absolutely hilarious, for sure. At the same time, he didn't know how good of an idea it would be. They might figure out who did it, since, as far as he could tell, he was the only Glaceon on the bus.

 _Fuck it, I'm gonna try this,_ he thought to himself. Concentrating, he managed to create a burst of cold air that flooded the place, even though, due to being on the highway, all the bus's windows were closed.

The temperature inside the bus dropped to forty-five degrees. The wave of cold air truly was a wave, as if some ice giant were blowing into the bus through a window.

The effect was immediate. Some of the sleeping campers closest to Grant woke up, unable to keep sleeping in this cold environment. Others slept on, not realizing until later just what was going on.

The bus driver, a Blaziken wearing a police outfit, said, "Xavier! Knock it off!"

 _Oh shit,_ Grant thought, for his last name was Xavier. _I just got outed as the perpetrator._

The other campers started looking suspiciously at the Glaceon, noting that he was the cause. Now, most of the passengers were awake, all pointing the finger at Grant. Only the very back of the van, closest to the restroom, remained sleeping.

"Not cool, Grant" Liam the Leafeon said sternly. "Don't distract the driver".

Grant sighed. "Sorry" he replied.

"I mean, it _was_ pretty funny" Ethan said. The Espeon was sitting on the edge of the seat. "It's just that the pranks don't start until we get to the camp. Right now, it's time for relaxing, not pranking".

The Glaceon sat back down in his seat, thoroughly embarrassed. That had been a dumb move, and it remained to be seen whether or not he would pay for it socially.

The bus continued taking them further and further into the hills of Sinnoh, as the sun moved across the sky. The forests became more and more plentiful, and the bus started climbing up the hills. By the time it reached its destination, they would be at an elevation of slightly over six thousand feet (6,029 feet to be specific).

Soon, most of the campers went back to sleep, besides Grant. His failed stunt was going to cause him some shame for a few hours to come.

* * *

Eventually, the bus pulled into the parking lot of Camp Eevee, right in front of the Eevee statue.

"All right! Everybody out!" the driver exclaimed.

The campers started waking up and walking out of the bus. When they got outside, they saw the back of the camp's post office; they were right near the basketball court.

Ulysses took a deep breath of the thin mountain air. This was what he'd been looking forward to all year, going to summer camp. His family was too poor to do that much travelling, whether around Sinnoh or to the other regions like Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. This was the first time he'd ever gotten to go to the mountains.

"Isn't this great...uh, what's your name again?" the Espeon asked Ulysses.

"Ulysses" the Umbreon said shyly.

"Nice. I'm Ethan. And we have one goal here at Camp Eevee...create as much chaos as possible".

 _Uh...okay,_ Ethan thought.

"There you are!" said a voice coming from behind the Eevee statue, underneath an oak tree.

The campers looked for a voice there, but there was nobody to be found. Eventually, from behind a statue, a Jolteon popped up.

"Welcome to Camp Eevee! I'll be escorting all of you guys to the infirmary, where you're all going to have your health checks done. After that, you'll be introduced to your counselors and taken up to your cabins".

Ulysses looked around for someone else who looked just as shy as he did. He found that in a Sylveon standing alone at the edge of the basketball court.

"Is this your first time here?" the Umbreon asked the Sylveon.

"It is. The name's Sammy, by the way" the Sylveon replied. "I heard that your name was...Ulysses?"

Ulysses nodded. "That's my name indeed. Let's head up to the infirmary, so that we can get our health checks over with".

The Umbreon and Sylveon followed the other campers to the gazebo next to the infirmary, which looked absolutely beautiful. From what Ulysses could tell, there were battling courts, a basketball court, a soccer field, a baseball field, a jumping pillow, and a ropes course in the distance.

"It's pretty awesome" Sammy said. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah" the Umbreon replied. He didn't yet know just how awesome, or otherwise, it was going to be, but he had hopes that it was going to be a good time.

Ulysses and Sammy lined up together behind the other campers. Since they were far from the front of the line, they were able to observe the process with the other campers.

Each camper had their height, weight, and temperature checked by the Chansey nurses there. After being certified to be in good health, each of them was led towards the dining hall on the other side of the gravel path.

When it was Ulysses's turn to be checked, there really wasn't much fuss about it. Sammy didn't have very many problems, either.

"All right. Ulysses Jackson, Sammy Poser, you're going to be in Cabin Five. Go to the table on the porch that says CABIN FIVE on it".

After both arrived on said porch, they found the table easily. There were four campers and one counselor already there.

A Glaceon, Flareon, Leafeon, and Vaporeon were sitting on the longer sides of the table. On the end of the table, there was a Dragonite.

"So you're two of our new campers" the Dragonite said. "My name is Daniel Young, and I'm going to be your counselor this session. There are two other campers who are completing their health screenings at this moment...but I must ask, do you have any electronics with you?"

Ulysses took his iPad out of his backpack. "Yes, this".

"I must take it from you. I don't know if you read it on our website or not, but there are no electronics allowed here. It's a tech-free summer camp".

"What are we supposed to do instead, though?" the shy Umbreon asked.

"Conversation" Daniel replied. "Now, give it to me".

Ulysses reluctantly surrendered his iPad. "With that out of the way, could the four of you introduce yourselves to these campers?"

"Hello" the Vaporeon said. "My name is Vincent".

"I'm Liam" the Leafeon said.

"I'm Freddie" the Flareon said.

"And I'm Grant" the Glaceon said. "I think that all of us are looking forward to this summer".

"Indeed" Daniel said. "Now, can the two of you introduce yourselves".

"I'm Sammy" Sammy told the group. "This is my first summer here". He sounded quite nervous as he said this, and it was very clear indeed to Ulysses that this was the case.

"And I'm Ulysses" the Umbreon said.

"Great" Daniel replied. "Well...we have two more campers who are going to be coming here. I have on my notes that their names are Ethan, an Espeon, and Jason, a Jolteon".

"NIce" Vincent said. "I know them, and they're pretty cool".

The Espeon and Jolteon arrived not long afterwards. After that, Daniel said, "Okay, guys, you ready to see the cabin?"

All eight boys nodded. There was only one thing left to do now.

* * *

 **You know, it's kind of weird. I'm still finding a lot of time to write, even though I'm studying for my learner's permit test. I did nearly 3,000 words today for both of my current projects.**

 **All right. I'd like to know what you guys thought.**


	3. Cabin Five

**All right! From here on out, I'm going to be responding to reviews at the bottom of each chapter. However, for this chapter, I won't be doing that, just because I don't want to ruin the ending; I kind of have a cliffhanger at the bottom of this chapter.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for over 100 views to this story...and, yeah. Let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

Daniel led the eight boys through a small tunnel of trees. There was a small barrier of forest between the central green, where there was the dining hall, swimming pool, tetherball pole, and several cabins, and the next field, which held more cabins. A dirt path, touched on both sides by a narrow length of wood, acted as a sort of bridge between the two areas.

Sammy didn't know what to expect. He'd been to a summer camp before, but that one had been in downtown Saffron City, where he was originally from, and generally a different type of camp than this one. Now, in the hills of Sinnoh, he felt like a fish out of water. To put it one way, he was a city boy, and now he was at a summer camp in a rural area. This was going to be interesting.

They passed a large pine tree. "Careful" Daniel said. "There's a wasp nest up there. The Beedrill won't be too happy; they'll try to sting anybody who disturbs their nest".

"Can you run away from them?" Jason asked. The Jolteon was looking quite nervous and on edge.

"You can try", the Dragonite counselor replied, "but they never miss. No matter how hard you might run, they can always go just fast enough to catch you. Best to leave them alone".

The campers all nodded. None of them particularly liked getting stung by Beedrill, not that all of them had experienced it before. Daniel's warning was all that was necessary to get them to give the pine tree a wide berth as they made their way up to the cabin.

"There's a small porch right there, as you can see" Daniel said. "The door's mounted on that porch. Enjoy your stay at Camp Eevee".

Freddie was the one to open the door. Even though he'd been to this camp before, he had never stayed in Cabin Five before, so he didn't really know what it looked like. (It was forbidden for campers from one cabin to enter another cabin unless authorized by their counselors).

The interior of the cabin did not disappoint.

There was a long room with a tall ceiling, white-painted beams, and electric lights. On the left side, there were five cots, while on the right side, there were three. A door on one end held their schedule, and the door led to a bathroom.

And, on the bunk beds on either side of the bathroom, there were three Pokemon that Sammy assumed were counselors.

One was a Blaziken, wearing a baseball hat and a black shirt. Another was a Lucario wearing a red sweater that made him look fatter than he probably was. The third was a Zoroark who was clearly female and wore a green shirt.

"These are Blake, Lucas, and Zora" Daniel said. "The four of us will be your counselors during this session. All four of us are fully trained in CPR, and know how to deal with teenagers. We are not the stereotypical counselors you might see in movies; we're good people".

Grant didn't have a good feeling about this. It was his third summer at Camp Eevee, and the counselors at both of his other cabins had told him the exact same thing. What was more, they had turned out to be total jerks. Had Grant not been a naturally rebellious teenager, he'd probably have seen it in a different light. He would perhaps have thought of the counselors as just doing their jobs.

"This is awesome" Liam said. The Leafeon found the sign on the front of the bed that contained his first name, where all of his clothes and books had been sent. Said items had been placed on the shelf next to his bed.

It was the same for all eight campers. In addition to sweeping the floors of the cabins, the clothes and any luxury items that the campers had brought had had to be placed in their proper places. The counselors had wanted to make things absolutely perfect for them.

"I like this place" Ulysses decided, saying it aloud. He made his way to his own bed, sitting on it with a thud.

"This is where you guys are going to sleep during your stay at Camp Eevee" Zora said. "I will not be staying in this cabin at night. In addition, one counselor will periodically be taking time off and will be travelling in the nearby towns".

"Uh...why aren't you staying in the same cabin?" Freddie asked Zora.

"Because I'm female, and the cabins are not allowed to be co-ed. They just don't want anything crazy going on, you know?"

"I see" the Flareon replied, sitting on his own bed.

Blake walked over to the door to the bathroom. "As you can see, here's your schedule. This is what a typical day at Camp Eevee is going to look like for you".

Once the Blaziken counselor was confident that he had the attention of all eight campers, he said, "Lights are on at 7:30. However, twice during the session, we will have kitchen duties. On those days, we'll get up fifteen minutes earlier so that we can set the tables and shit like that".

"Did you just swear?" Vincent asked Blake.

"Yep, I guess I did. You're all fifteen or sixteen by now, so I think that it's more than okay if I do that. Anyway...let's see...breakfast is at 8:00, and after breakfast we clean up the bunk until 9:15. Each of you has a different chore each day".

Sammy wasn't too happy about this. He was from a rather wealthy family and, growing up, he hadn't ever had to do very many chores. He rarely had to make his bed, or help with the laundry.

"He forgot to mention", said Lucas, "that laundry is done every Wednesday. The bag at the foot of your bed is for laundry. The laundry truck comes once a week, and you'll put your laundry bag in the back of it. The next day, you'll get your clothes back. Understood?"

"Yep" Sammy said. Perhaps doing his own laundry wasn't going to be so awful after all, if it was really that simple.

"Well...you'll have two activities in the morning, followed by forty-five minutes of free time before lunch, which is served at noon. After lunch, there's rest hour in the cabin, which is meant to be a time for relaxing. You're expected to be quiet during it". That was Lucas talking.

"What comes after rest hour?" Sammy asked.

"Glad you asked" Daniel replied. The Dragonite pointed to the schedule. "You've got another activity, followed by a snack and then two specialty activities. You have signed up for these in advance, but they will be different each week".

"And on Sundays", Blake said, "we go on hikes in the nearby area. And each year, the campers of a specific age go to a specific place on a field trip. That's toward the end of the session".

"Shower hour comes after your second specialty" Zora said. "And after that, dinner, followed by an evening meeting and an evening activity. Once all that's over, we head back to the dining hall for a snack, and then back to the cabin for lights out. Any more questions?"

After nobody raised a paw, the Zoroark said, "Okay, I think that's it. Nobody seems to have any questions for us. If you want to go anywhere to hang out, the tetherball pole, basketball court, and jumping pillow are open. We'll reconvene at five for showers, so you've got roughly forty-five minutes to do as you wish".

"And one more thing" Lucas said.

All eyes and ears were now on the Lucario, as he continued. "Campers are not allowed to go to any area of the camp unaccompanied by at least one counselor. This is the law here; we didn't make it. Am I understood?"

All eight boys sighed, including Vincent. This, despite the fact that Vincent had been at the camp for five summers before this, and it never changed. That one rule never changed; no matter what, campers had to stay with counselors.

"Okay" Daniel said. "That's all you need to know. I'll escort anyone who wants to head to the jumping pillow, so if that is you, raise your paw".

Ulysses, Jason, and Ethan all did so. Therefore, Daniel said. "Okay. Ulysses, Jason, and Ethan. You're coming with me. Everybody else, you stay in here unless given the permission to go somewhere else".

Sammy was quite disappointed. If he wasn't allowed to go anywhere...maybe this place was not going to be quite as fun as he was expecting.

 _Well, I'll create a little chaos,_ he thought.

* * *

The walk to the jumping pillow was more tiring than Ulysses had expected. At first, he forgot why this was.

"Does everybody have a water bottle here?" Daniel asked. "Because it's very important to stay hydrated at this altitude".

"I wasn't aware that the altitude was this high" the Umbreon told the Dragonite.

"Well, according to Pokepedia, it's six thousand and twenty-nine feet above sea level. No wonder you're short of breath. Perhaps you shouldn't be on the jumping pillow until you acclimate".

"No, I'm good" Ulysses replied, hopping onto the large trampoline-like apparatus on the ground. He found that it was a lot bouncier than it looked, and he was soon achieving heights of two or three feet in the air.

Soon, Ethan and Jason joined the Umbreon on the jumping pillow, and they were all having a pretty good time. And, when Ulysses jumped higher, he was able to see more and more of the camp.

Now that he was closer to the edge of the woods, he saw that there was what appeared to be a high ropes course there. At the sight of it, the Umbreon shivered.

"What's wrong?" the Jolteon asked him.

 _What's his name again?,_ Ulysses asked himself. _Oh, right. Jason._

"I'm a little afraid of heights" the Umbreon told Jason.

The Jolteon laughed. "With this? You're only bouncing three feet in the air, if that".

"It's not that" Ulysses replied. "It's the ropes course. I've never done anything like that before".

"It'll be fine" the Espeon said. Ethan had bounced over to be closer to the other two, and he was now very much a part of this conversation. "They make sure that you can't fall".

"How do they do that? Defy the laws of gravity?"

"No" Ethan replied. "They suit you up. You'll be fitted with a harness, which will be attached to a rope. If you fall, the rope will catch you, so that they can lower you to the ground".

"Ah" Ulysses replied. He understood now, and he was a little less afraid to do the ropes course.

But not a lot less.

"Anyway, what else is there to know...whenever we're around the camp, we try to cause as much chaos as possible!" That was Jason talking.

"Wait...really?" the Umbreon asked. "Chaos? Like...what?"

"I propose that, tonight, we get a bowl of warm water…".

"And do that trick, right?", Ethan asked. "On whom?"

"Wait a minute" Ulysses said. "What trick are we talking about here?"

"Well...you put a sleeping Pokemon's hand in a bowl of warm water, and it makes them wet the bed" he explained.

"That sounds ridiculous!" the Umbreon exclaimed.

"It works, though" Ethan replied. "And who will we play it on, Jason?"

The Jolteon appeared to think about it for a few seconds, before finally settling on one answer in his mind.

"Liam".


	4. You Kill It, You Fill It

**Between schoolwork, therapy, and studying for my learner's permit test, you'd think that I'd have less time to write. Not so. I still managed to put this chapter out quite soon after the last one. How's that for speedy?**

 **This was my favorite chapter to type up thus far, and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to Awesome Sawss for giving me this idea, even though he wasn't the one to suggest it. For those who don't know, Awesome Sawss has an awesome sawss story called _That Glaceon,_ which this tale was inspired by. You should give it a read. **

**But did I write this to promote _That Glaceon,_ or to write it for myself? It's the latter. So here we go.**

* * *

The plan had been made, but it was not going to be put into practice just yet. This was a disappointment to Ulysses, Ethan, and Jason, but it was a sad reality of life at Camp Eevee. You had to wait your turn for things.

After their time at the jumping pillow was over, they all headed back to the cabin for shower hour. Essentially, this was exactly what it sounded like; all of the campers were forced to take showers, one after the other. Actually, to be fair, there were two shower stalls, but there was still a set order, which the counselors said would change every day.

Once their showers were over, the campers could relax on their beds until it was time for dinner. For the most part, nobody said anything, but all of them had their own thoughts.

One of these people deep in thought was Ulysses. The Umbreon didn't have any idea what he had gotten himself into. Not only was he not used to summer camp, but it was sure as hell looking like Jason and Ethan were going to go ahead with their plot.

Ulysses had never been to a slumber party at anyone else's house, which explained why he didn't know the hand in a bowl of warm water trick. After consulting with the other two, he'd learned how it worked. Supposedly, if you stuck a sleeping person's hand in a bowl of warm water, they would urinate on the bed. He'd never heard of this trick, and he had his doubts as to whether or not it would work. But it would be quite funny if it happened to someone who wasn't him.

 _You know what?,_ he thought to himself. _It'll be fun. I'm going to join up with them, and we're going to make this the best prank ever._

As the Umbreon was deep in his own thoughts, Zora said, "Okay, it's time for dinner. Let's all head down to the dining hall now".

The campers followed the Zoroark lady out the door and past the large pine tree. Looking upwards, Grant wondered...was this going to be a good idea, or a bad idea?

 _Perhaps there is a prank involving the wasp nest,_ he thought to himself. Chuckling a small amount, but not enough for anyone else to notice, he thought, _That'd be hilarious._

"So...what's for dinner tonight?" Liam asked Lucas as they were walking through the small clearing in the woods.

"Pizza" the Lucario replied, licking his lips. "Delivered here from a local place". It was no secret to the other counselors, as well as campers who had been here before, that Lucas was a major pizza enthusiast.

The campers all gathered, in lines based on cabins, in front of the dining hall. They didn't have to wait very long until the boy's head counselor, a tall Jolteon wearing a navy blue sweatshirt, rang the bell.

"It's dinnertime!" he announced excitedly.

All of the campers from Cabin Five, as well as dozens of others from various other cabins, bounded up the steps. Sammy, Jason, Ulysses, Freddie, Liam, Ethan, Grant, and Vincent made their way to Table 5, where they sat down. On the table, two pizza boxes had been placed.

"I'm used to pizza from Pizza Hutmonlee" Freddie said. "I don't know if I've ever had this pizza before".

"What region are you from again, Freddie?" Blake asked the Flareon, passing him the box.

"Kanto" Freddie replied. "And all the pizza there was from Pizza Hutmonlee, or Domino's, or something like that".

Lucas nodded. "I've heard that. In Sinnoh, it's mostly local chains, I think. They don't really have that many Pizza Hutmonlee places where I live, in Eterna City".

"You live in Eterna City?" Grant asked the Lucario counselor.

"I do" he replied.

Sammy looked at the pizza before him, and he wasn't very impressed. The pizza he was used to, from Pizza Hutmonlee, was circular in shape and had a thin crust.

The pizza from the local chain, which the box labeled as _Matty B's Pizza,_ was a doughy square in shape, and had been cut into sixteen rectangular slices. There wasn't that much cheese on it, and it didn't look very appetizing to the wealthy Sylveon teen. However...he supposed that it was better than nothing.

As the campers started eating, the counselors started discussing things among each other. Eventually, Zora asked, "How was the trip up here for you guys? Did you run into a lot of traffic?"

"Not really" Ethan replied. Of course, the Espeon, like most of the other campers, had been asleep for a good part of the trip, so he couldn't really say for sure. However, the fourth-time camper had something to say about the ride.

"I think that you should play a different movie next year" he said. "I'm getting tired of watching _Lucas's Adventure_ every year".

"Eh, that's not the top priority" Blake said. "Really, it's just one movie, and the camp bus, while it is part of the tradition, isn't the most important part. You know what I'm saying?"

The Espeon did know what Blake was saying, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Even though the pizza appeared to be substandard, it really was anything but. Grant particularly liked doughy foods, so it was not a real surprise that he was enjoying this pizza. Even Sammy couldn't find much to complain about once he had actually tasted it.

Soon, all but one slice had been taken. Ulysses moved to take the last slice, and he started eating it. However…

"You kill it, you fill it. That's the rule here" Daniel said.

The Umbreon looked at the Dragonite, slightly puzzled.

Daniel reiterated himself. "Here, if you finish off the food, you have to go get more. That's the way it works".

Ulysses nodded. He took the empty pizza box and carried it in his mouth inside the dining hall. Almost immediately, he was surrounded by the sounds of many other Pokemon eating and chatting, which reverberated against the wooden walls and floor. Eventually, he made it to the front, where the chefs were all Lucario.

The Umbreon waited in line until it was his turn, and the chef placed some more pizza in the box, which Ulysses then delivered back to the table. He decided that he quite liked this system; it worked well.

Ethan whispered into his ear. "Liam...eleven PM. Got it?"

Ulysses nodded nervously. He knew that he might regret playing a part in the prank later, if indeed it did turn out to come back to haunt him. At this point, however, he was willing to do whatever it took to ingratiate himself deeper into this group.

It had to be said that the Umbreon was quite socially awkward in general, and often had a hard time fitting in to a group. Because of this, he jumped at the opportunity to be a part of a huge prank like this, even if it was one that would very much embarrass one of his cabinmates.

Eventually, dessert was brought out - apple pie, which did not disappoint. Once everyone had eaten their fill, they were left to hang out on the front lawn for a while, watching the sun sink over the lake.

The lake was probably several hundred yards wide, with canoes, kayaks, and rowboats on the edge. There was a small, fenced-in swimming area, as well as a slide floating in the middle of the water. Sammy assumed that it was anchored down, so that it didn't just float away.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said a voice from behind the Sylveon.

Sammy turned around to see that Vincent was the one standing behind him. The Vaporeon was looking quite pleased, and the Sylveon remembered that this was his sixth summer at camp. Something like that. No wonder he appeared happy - he must have loved it here, to come that many summers.

"All right, campers!" announced Lucas. "Put on some bug spray, because you'll need a lot of it where we're going. We're heading to the evening meeting!"

* * *

The campers of Cabin Five were led back through the woods and past their cabin. They were led alongside another cabin, which was the one that the boys' head counselor stayed in. It was the same head counselor, of course, that had been the one to ring the dinner bell.

The hill here was so steep that planks had been driven into the ground to form stairs. It was a steep climb, but thankfully not a long one, which led past a larger building.

"That's the central pavilion" Daniel told the campers. "For those of you who have never been here before, it's where we hold our meetings when it's raining out. Of course, it doesn't rain very much up here; we're rather lucky in that respect".

"Keywords being, _up here"_ Zora said. "Remember to drink plenty of water, since this camp is at a pretty high elevation. You're going to need it, especially you, Grant".

Grant nodded. Since he was a Glaceon, Grant's body always required him to drink a lot of cold water, otherwise, he had been warned, heat exhaustion was a possibility during the summer.

"What's the weather supposed to be like for this session?" Jason asked Lucas. Ulysses could tell that the Jolteon was trying to act as innocent as possible, so that they didn't know what he was planning.

And once more, the shy little Umbreon wrestled with his own moral convictions. _This is wrong,_ he told himself forcefully. _I should not be assisting with this scheme to make Liam wet the bed. I should tell the counselors._

That would certainly have been the morally correct thing to do, and Ulysses was considering doing just that. However, he ultimately decided against it.

The reason for this was that, even if he told the counselors that Ethan and Jason had been planning the prank against Liam, they might not believe him. Since the other two were unlikely to admit to such an evil scheme, this meant that he, Ulysses Jackson, was going to be the one in trouble.

 _I'll let the chips fall where they may._

After walking down the hill and through a pavilion, the campers were led to an amphitheater of sorts, with benches set up in front of a stage. The benches were arranged in three columns, leading up a hill.

"Cabin Five all sit together" Zora said. The Zoroark lady was making sure that all of the campers were staying in line, and that they all got in the proper seats.

As Cabin Five got settled, they noticed dozens of other campers, from various other cabins, enter the amphitheater. Most of them were younger than the Eeveelutions of Cabin 5, and some of them had not yet achieved their evolved forms. Each cabin was led by their counselors, and they sat in a specified area of the amphitheater.

"Is everybody here?" came a voice from behind the doorway to the pavilion.

What appeared to be a backdrop for a scene in a play moved to the side, and in its place were a pair of Buizel. It was clear to see that one was male, and one was female.

"That's David and Erin Eevee", said Liam into Ulysses's ear. "They're the directors of the camp".

The Umbreon nodded, barely taking that in. All he could think about was what was going to happen that night...the prank to end all pranks. Was he really going to do it on this guy?

"Good evening, and welcome to another amazing summer at Camp Eevee!" annoounced the female, Erin. "For those who are new here, welcome! For those who have been here before, welcome back!"

There were shouts of applause from all over the hillside. Of course, many of the campers were faking it. Some of their parents had forced them to be here, and so the shouts of joy were just that - forced. However, many of them were genuine again, having genuinely looked forward to coming here for months.

"Are there any announcements that any staff members have to make?" David asked.

The Jolteon, the boys' head counselor, raised his hand.

"What is it, Ronen?" David asked.

"I'd just like to remind everybody that in four days, we will be having the Scholarship Contest".

"Could you please explain, Ronen, what that is, for those who have not been here before? Because not everybody knows that".

"Sure" Ronen replied. "Basically, it's an annual camp tradition. You sign up for one event- basketball, running, or swimming. Your parents have made pledges to this camp, such as five dollars per basket made, or whatever it may be. And _that_ money is used to fund scholarships to this camp for those who can't afford it otherwise".

That news warmed the Umbreon's heart. His family had only been able to send him to camp due to a scholarship, and it was good to know that there was a way for other kids to have the same opportunity.

Of course, if Camp Eevee was really this crazy, with so many planned pranks and all that jazz, he wondered if that would really be doing them a favor. He hoped so, but he somehow doubted it.

"So", Ronen the Jolteon said, "the sign-up sheets are going to be in your cabins fairly soon...how soon, exactly, David?"

"They should be in there right now" the male Buizel announced. "So, if you want to sign up for a particular sport...make sure that you do sign up, because we can only have so many people swimming, for instance".

The campers all nodded at that bit of useful information.

"Any other announcements?"

Nobody spoke up, so Erin did.

"Tonight's evening activity is…".

All the counselors did a drumroll on their laps, but it was no surprise what was announced.

"CAMPFIRE NIGHT!"

* * *

 **All right. As I promised, I will respond to the reviews here, so here goes...ah, never mind.**

 **You see, currently has this really annoying glitch that isn't letting me see the reviews except through my e-mail inbox. I would, however, like to thank everybody who gave me a review, because they are very much appreciated.**

 **Also, if anyone would like to check out my other current project, _Lucas's Adventure: Book A,_ that would be great. **

**With that, I'll see you next time!**


	5. The Pranks Begin

**I was going to post this chapter earlier, but for a site glitch. Eventually, a Reddit user by the name of TJLynch described a simple work-around for the glitch, which I tried, and it worked.**

 **This is where the pranks begin. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The way things were going, camp was pretty decent, Ulysses figured. He only wished that he could have had the opportunity to go to one before now, but what was important was that he was finally making up for lost time. He was getting to do it now, and that was all that mattered to him.

"That was an awesome campfire, wasn't it?" Liam said. He sounded so innocent, so fun-loving, when he said that. So much so, in fact, that the Umbreon felt guilty for what he was about to do to the Leafeon.

 _It's not too late to back out,_ Ulysses told himself. Y _ou don't have to do this if you don't want to, and you clearly don't want to. Just leave him alone._

But that wouldn't really help, either. Even if the Umbreon didn't participate in the scheme to make Liam wet the bed, it was still going to happen. He highly doubted that he'd be able to convince the other two involved that it was a bad idea.

"It was" Zora replied. "And I have something to tell you guys, now that we're back in the cabin".

"What is it?" Sammy asked the Zoroark counselor. "Is something wrong?"

"No. But I just want to let it be known that I'm not going to be sleeping in the cabin with you guys during this session. Like, not at all".

"Why not?" Ulysses asked. Zora was one of their counselors; it made no sense whatsoever that she wouldn't be able to sleep in the same cabin.

"Well, that's just the rule. Females, regardless of whether they are counselors or campers, are not allowed to sleep in the same cabins as males. That's how David and Erin decreed that it would be".

"But where will you sleep?" Freddie asked them. The Flareon was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking morbidly curious.

"That's neither here nor there" Zora replied coolly. "What does matter is that lights go out at 9:15, and they come on at 7:30. If you wake up before then, you may read by flashlight, so long as you do so underneath your covers".

Now aware of this, the campers all nodded, and then Zora left. Lucas then stood up, clearing his throat as though he were about to make an announcement.

"Each of the four of us are going to take nights off periodically. Tomorrow is Zora's night off, then it's Blake's, then it's mine, then it's Daniel's. We won't take part in activities; we'll just travel around Sinnoh a bit, but we'll always return in time for dinner the following evening. You got that?"

The campers all nodded. After all of them took their turns brushing their teeth (their toiletries had all been placed on the shelf inside the bathroom), they were instructed to go to bed when the clock said 9:15.

Except that Ethan wasn't tired yet. Normally, at home, he would stay up until at least ten in the evening, just because he could. As a result, he'd become quite accustomed to not going to bed too early. Now, he was forced to go to bed at 9:15, which pissed him off to no small degree.

"Good night!" Daniel announced, shutting the lights off.

It was a good thing Ethan wasn't tired yet, since he was the one who was going to be pulling the prank. Really, the plan was genius, now that he thought of it.

He'd wait until 11:00, when it was likely that everybody else would be asleep. Since he was an Espeon, he'd probably create less attention than the Jolteon would due to not having as bright a color. Ideally, Ulysses would have been the one to do it, since most of his body was black, but the Umbreon couldn't be trusted to stay awake.

It must be said that there were two rows of beds. The one on the right side of the cabin held three campers: Liam, furthest from the bathroom, Jason, and Grant. The one on the left, from farthest to closest to the bathroom, held Ethan, Sammy, Ulysses, Freddie, and Vincent.

Ethan could see that Ulysses was either asleep or pretending to be, so he didn't walk over to him. Instead, he decided to wait until eleven, when the air was thick with snoring.

It was harder than Ethan expected to keep himself awake during that time, however. He didn't want to read, so as not to draw too much attention to himself. Therefore, he had to wait longer than he would have wanted.

Eventually, he decided that it wasn't worth it anymore. The clock read 10:36, and Ethan estimated that nobody else was awake. He knew he had to be careful - Lucario, such as Lucas, had very acute senses of sound. If the Espeon wasn't careful, his counselor would awaken, and then he'd be in a lot of trouble.

He knew he was walking on pins and needles. The floor of the cabin was fairly creaky, and, if he stepped too hard on it, it would make a lot of noise. Another danger he had to avoid as he made his way to the bathroom.

Looking up to the shelf with his toiletries, he found that there was a bowl there. Perfect, he thought. This is how I'm going to do it.

Standing on his hind legs and grabbing the bowl in his paw, he moved over to the sink, where he filled it with water. He made sure that it was somewhat warm, turning the lever for hot water to a greater extent than the lever for cold water.

Okay, Ethan thought to himself. Now I just have to make it over to Liam's bed and sink his hand in this. It won't be too hard, will it?

The Espeon began walking carefully over to the Leafeon's bed. Sure enough, Liam was snoring, completely dead to the world.

Beautiful.

Even though the prank had been planned between three of them, Ethan was glad that it was only him who was involved with the bowl. Having two, or three, Pokemon doing it would have been too loud. As it was, he was risking waking up other campers or counselors, ones that he didn't want to wake up. Least of all Liam.

He arrived at Liam's bed. The Leafeon's paw was dangling prone over the edge of the bed, two feet above the floor. Ethan wasted no time, dunking the paw in the water.

The effect was almost immediate. As though a hose had been placed in his underwear, a long stream of urine began flowing over the sheets. It was very audible, and Ethan's heart started beating rapidly, as though it believed he were about to die and was trying to get in an entire lifetime's worth of beats in the final hours.

 _I should get back to bed,_ Ethan thought to himself. _Before anyone else wakes up._

As light on his feet as he possibly could be, the Espeon snuck back into his bed. He couldn't help but laugh inside his head; this was his favorite prank to play during slumber parties, because it embarrassed the other person so much. It must be said that Ethan was quite sadistic in general, and that was why he enjoyed pulling pranks like this one.

Once under the covers, he had a difficult time getting back to sleep. Eventually, he did, satisfied by the prank he had pulled.

* * *

Sammy sat bolt upright in bed.

For a minute, he wasn't sure what had happened to cause this. He wasn't the world's heaviest sleeper, but he typically didn't wake up in the middle of the night...what time was this.

He looked up at the clock, which read 12:10. Since it was dark out, he'd slept for three and not fifteen hours. But why had he woken up so abruptly?

Sammy looked over towards the bathroom. Because the wall of the water closet did not reach all the way up to the ceiling, one in the main room of the cabin could tell whether or not the lights were on there. Right now, they were on.

However, it wasn't the light that had woken Sammy up; it was the sound. Clearly, someone in there was taking a shower.

 _Why would anybody be taking a shower at this hour?,_ the Sylveon thought to himself. _It makes no sense. Who would do such a thing?_

It was then that a thought struck Sammy. Whoever's bed was empty, that was who was taking the shower. It had to be that way, otherwise the universe would make precisely zero sense.

Vincent? Sleeping soundly. Grant? Sawing logs. Jason? Eyes closed, snoring.

And then his eyes alighted on Liam's bed.

It was empty. Not only that, but several wet spots were visible.

 _Are you kidding me? He wet the bed? At age 15?_

It was one thing to wet the bed when you were five, perhaps even ten, but fifteen? What was going on?

 _Should I make fun of him when he comes back? Offer to help him feel better about it? Or just not do anything?_

Sammy couldn't help but notice that there was a bowl of warm water on the floor next to Liam's bed. A little of it appeared to have spilled out, but there was still enough water in the bowl to tell that it wasn't just urine.

Eventually, Sammy decided that he wasn't going to make fun of Liam for what had happened. It just wouldn't be beneficial to anyone, so there was no real reason to do it.

It was a few minutes before the shower finally stopped running, and Sammy saw Liam step into the main room of the cabin, along with Daniel. The Sylveon hadn't noticed that the Dragonite wasn't in his bed, but, granted, he hadn't been looking very carefully.

Daniel walked with Liam back to his bed and whispered something into the Leafeon's ear, something that Sammy wasn't able to make out. Eventually, Liam climbed back into bed, shaking from what looked like sheer embarrassment.

The Sylveon couldn't believe that, just a minute or two ago, he'd been considering making fun of the Leafeon. Now, his heart went out to him; it really sounded highly embarrassing, and there was no telling how many of the other campers knew this had happened.

Also...the bowl on the ground. Since it was full of water, that meant that there were probably better than even odds that this had been a prank. If indeed it was the traditional slumber party prank of putting a sleeping person's hand in a bowl of warm water, in the hopes that they would wet the bed...that got Sammy pretty steamed. Surely taking it from zero to sixty in that way was a little uncalled for.

Well, fuck whoever did it, the Sylveon thought to himself.

Sammy could tell, eventually, that Daniel had gone back to sleep. He didn't know if Liam had woken up yet or not, but, to be perfectly honest, he didn't particularly care. He wanted to talk to the Leafeon, to tell him that it was going to be fine.

The Sylveon crept out of bed as quietly as he could. By now, at least an hour had passed since he'd woken up to the sound of the Leafeon showering, and he was confident that he was the only one awake.

Sure enough, Liam had gone back to sleep. While he'd been in the shower, it appeared that the sheets had been changed on his bed, because Sammy couldn't see any evidence of urine there. He tapped the Leafeon on the paw.

Liam woke up almost immediately. "Whazzat?" he asked. "Why are you waking me up?"

"It's Sammy. I want to talk to you about something".

The Leafeon's face started turning a bright shade of crimson. "If it's about that...then no".

"I don't know what you're talking about, but let's go outside and talk about this. I think I can help you with something".

"Uh...okay" Liam whispered back. For the second time that night, the Leafeon climbed out of bed.

"Let's take the door on the campers' side. We're less likely to wake anybody else up that way".

The Leafeon still sounded a little bit suspicious, but Sammy supposed that it wasn't that surprising. He was probably wondering what the Sylveon had to say to him.

Unfortunately, the door leading to the outside of the cabin was louder than either boy had thought. It squeaked when it was turned on its hinges, causing Sammy and Liam to grimace. Both of them figured it was likely that somebody else had woken up.

"Okay" Liam said. "Once we get outside, we have to close the door as quietly as possible. We don't need the counselors waking up".

That was very true indeed, so both boys quietly exited the door, and then Sammy slowly closed it. They went over to the picnic table underneath the large pine tree. From here, it was possible to hear the Beedrill buzzing around their nest, even though it was nighttime.

"What did you want to say to me?" Liam asked. "No offense, but I should be sleeping right now. I'm pretty tired, so sorry if I don't seem to absorb everything. But it is 1:15 in the morning".

"I just wanted to tell you that I heard about what happened. And it's okay".

The Leafeon's face turned crimson again. "What are you talking about?" Liam asked, although he probably suspected exactly what Sammy was thinking of.

The Sylveon figured that there was no reason to beat around the bush. "You wet the bed".

Liam looked exceedingly embarrassed. "Uh...yeah, that happened. How did you know about it?"

"It's kind of hard to hide that you're taking a shower at midnight" Sammy replied. "But I'm not going to make fun of you for it".

It was then that Sammy realized that it was probably a bad idea for him to do this. Liam probably didn't want to talk about it, but oh well. It was out in the open now - soon, the others would probably be finding out.

"Well...like I said, that's true. And I'm positive that it was a prank".

"Why?"

"Well, I found a bowl of warm water on the floor next to my bed. If it was indeed a prank, it would just make too much sense, you know?"

"Yeah, probably was" the Sylveon replied. "Do you want to get back at whoever it was?"

Liam smiled. "I thought you'd never ask".

For a while, there was nothing but the chirping of Kricketot. The night was very still and dark, with the only source of light being the moon's reflection on the lake. Eventually. It was Sammy who spoke next.

"Who do you think it was?"

"How the hell should I know? I was asleep".

"Fair" the Sylveon replied. "Truth be told, other than trying to get back at everybody...we should tell the counselors that this happened. Maybe set up an anonymous tip box".

Liam shuddered. "I don't know if I want too much attention drawn to this. Unless you think that everybody knows".

"Well, we'll let the chips fall where they may. That's one expression I really like" said Sammy.

With that, the two boys re-entered the cabin and headed back to bed, nobody else the wiser as to the conversation they had had.

And the night wore on over Camp Eevee.

* * *

 **As I said, I would respond to reviews. Here we go.**

 **FernLucario: You wanted it, you got it.**

 **The Cursed Blur: Yeah, I felt really bad for Liam as well, and he's not even real! One time at my summer camp, this other boy wet the bed, and he must have been extremely embarrassed. Had it happened to me, I'd have asked to leave, but, to his credit, the other guy didn't. Of course, I already told you that on Discord.**

 **If you wish to chat with me, my tag is SnowLucario #5443. I'm looking forward to seeing you guys again.**

 **EDIT: I fixed some mistakes in this chapter. Namely, added italics where they should have been, such as when Sammy was thinking to himself.**


	6. Dawn of the First Day

**Responses to reviews (only one today. Please, if you want me to know what you think of the story, or want to know what I think about what YOU think, please review, as this is the only way to know):**

 **FernLucario (guest): Yeah, you should be careful what you wish for. But you did get what you wanted.**

 **Here is the sixth chapter of Camp Eevee. This chapter covers the first morning of activities, and I think it's really amusing. I'd like to thank everybody who has read the last five chapters of this, and anyone else who thinks that this was a good idea.**

* * *

Cricket Pokemon were chirping, Water types were swimming in the lake, and the sun was rising over Camp Eevee. Eventually, said sun cleared the forests on the far side of said lake, beginning to shine over said camp. The water of the lake was shining in the early morning sunlight, beautiful golden sparkles extending to the edge of said lake.

The lake was rippling lightly, but not too much. Some of the campers would be boating on it today, so they had to hope that it wasn't too rough to do so.

And, in one cabin full of eight rowdy teenage Eeveelutions, the prank to end all pranks had just occurred. However, many of the campers were not aware of it. They were still sleeping, and those campers who had slept through Liam's shower had no idea that the hand in a bowl of warm water prank had been played on him. Ethan, sleeping peacefully on his cot, was praying that this remained the case.

"All right! Lights on!" announced Lucas the Lucario, ringing a cowbell that was in the cabin.

The campers all stirred groggily. They didn't appear to be too happy at being woken up at 7:30 in the morning, but they had no choice but to get out of bed. That was just the way things were.

"Time to go to breakfast in thirty minutes" said Blake. "Zora will be waiting for us there, so you all had better get dressed and brush your teeth".

The campers didn't need to be told twice. Those who had been here before knew that breakfast on the first morning of Camp Eevee was always pancakes. And nobody wanted to miss out on pancakes.

Almost immediately, there was a frenzy for the bathroom. Everyone changed into their day clothes (for some of them it was a forest green Camp Eevee T-shirt), and brushed their teeth. By the time 7:57 rolled around, all eight of them were ready to head down to breakfast.

"All right! Let's go!" Daniel announced to the cabin at large. "Who's ready for _pancakes?"_

Like a injection of caffeine into their veins, this was enough to get all of them moving. There wasn't a single member of Cabin Five who wanted to miss out on the succulent breakfast food, and it showed, since there was an enormous wave of campers, they could tell, heading down the hill towards the dining hall. Clearly, everybody else was just as excited about pancakes as the boys of Cabin 5.

Blake led them out of the cabin and towards the central green. After passing the "bridge" of sorts, they were now in front of the dining hall.

Sammy couldn't help but be amazed at the way the weak mountain sunlight shone on his fur. There was, he decided, little that was more amazing than this. He could get used to it; he was determined to milk these three weeks for all they were worth.

The Sylveon looked over at Liam. If the Leafeon was at all embarrassed by what had happened last night, he was evidently doing his best not to show it. This was something that Sammy could find admirable.

Ulysses, meanwhile, was staring at the lake as the sun climbed over it. He saw that there was a slide that led from there into the water. A giant, inflatable slide, floating on the lake. The slide featured a ladder that was probably seven or eight feet tall.

 _I can't wait to go on that,_ he thought.

Just then, a Zoroark (not Zora; this one was clearly male) came over to the porch and rang the breakfast bell.

One of his campers, a small Zorua who was probably about ten years old, announced, "Good morning, Camp Eevee! For breakfast we have pancakes, for lunch we have vegetable wraps, and for dinner we have tacos!"

At that announcement, there was a lot of cheering. The campers loved pancakes, but they loved tacos even more.

There was an immediate rush to get to the tables. Cabin Five made their way to their table on the left side of the porch, and they started serving themselves.

"How do they know what is for each meal?" Ulysses asked. He was genuinely curious as to this.

"They order all the food in advance" Zora explained. "They already have everything planned out, so if you want to put something in the suggestion box, it shouldn't be anything about food, because then it just plain won't happen. Understand?"

"It's all planned out already?" Ulysses asked.

"Yep" the Zoroark counselor replied.

Ethan, meanwhile, was deep in thought as he was eating his pancakes. So deep in thought, in fact, that he didn't notice he'd taken the last one.

"You kill it, you fill it" Liam said.

The Espeon nodded and finished the bite he was currently eating before he went back to refill the pancakes. As he stood in line, he started thinking about what he had done.

He didn't feel guilty for making the Leafeon wet the bed. No, that wasn't the right way to put it. He really hoped that he didn't get caught, because he didn't want to get in trouble, and that would really ruin his summer.

Liam didn't appear to be letting the events of the previous night bother him. Even though Ethan had stayed up quite late that night pulling the prank, he was not aware, on the second morning at camp, that Sammy and Liam had talked outside that night. Had he been, he no doubt would have been far more worried.

As Ethan returned to the table, he saw that Grant and Vincent were in a conversation about battling. While returning to the pancake he'd been eating, the Espeon listened to the Glaceon and Vaporeon discussing various techniques. Eventually, however, something that Vincent said caught Ethan's ear.

"My older brother, Victor...he's a professional battler, with a net worth of millions of dollars. If I had access to the Internet right now, I would be able to look it up, because he's quite a famous name, has his own Pokepedia page and everything".

 _Sweet,_ Ulysses thought. _I wish I had a rich family._

It must be said that this was quite a small table for twelve Pokemon to sit at, so it really wasn't surprising that the Umbreon was able to listen to everything that was being said.

"How old is Victor, again?" Grant asked the Vaporeon. "I feel like you might have told me one time, and I forgot".

"It's fine; he's 22" Vincent replied. "And yeah, like I said, he's pretty famous. You should see my house in Johto...it's quite fancy".

"Can we stop talking about this, please?" Freddie asked. "Every time you bring up how rich your brother is...it makes me feel a little jealous. I know, my family's not rich, but yours is, and it's just a little frustrating for me".

"He's right" Daniel replied. "Really, you guys shouldn't talk too much about money. We all come from different backgrounds, and we should try to be sensitive to that, understood?"

Grant, Vincent, and Freddie nodded. After that, the conversation shifted to other things that weren't quite so interesting that I should include them here.

After breakfast had ended, the campers were escorted back to their cabins for morning chores. Sammy was already dreading the thought of having to sweep the floor, or clean the bathroom floor, or take out the trash. He'd never had to do those things at home growing up, but he knew he'd have to learn fast here.

"All right" Zora said. "You're all going to have to chip in in some manner, so here's what you have to do. Sammy, you've got to take the towels off the rack outside, Ulysses has to take out the trash, Grant and Liam have to clean the bathroom, and Ulysses, Ethan, and Vincent have to sweep the floor of the cabin".

"What about me?" Freddie asked quickly. "What about me?"

"You have a day off from chores" the Zoroark counselor told the Flareon. "If you wish, you may help with whatever you like".

Of course, that was mostly said as a joke. There was no way that any of the campers would do these chores _willingly,_ but this wasn't a case where they had a choice. They were forced to do these chores, and they hated them.

Sammy's job wasn't that hard. All he had to do was go to the towel rack on the side of the cabin, collect the wet towels, which had name tags on them, and return them to their owners. Even better was the fact that he didn't really have to do anything that day, reason being that there weren't any wet towels.

Essentially, Sammy had gotten a day off.

The other campers sweated as the day quickly heated up. According to the forecast, AKA what Arceus had decided it would be, it was going to be a high of 91 degrees and sunny. Ethan in particular was sweating bullets, but it wasn't just from the heat.

You see, Ethan was getting more and more worried that someone was going to find out about the prank he had pulled. And if that were to be the case, the consequences would be severe.

"All right" said Blake at 9:12. "You guys are done with your chores. It's about to be time for our first activity, which is Archery today. You looking forward to that?"

The boys all nodded, particularly Ulysses. When he'd been lying on his bed in the apartment his family lived in in downtown Cerulean City, and his mother had come and told him that he was going to get to go to Camp Eevee, archery had been one of the things he had been most excited about. Now, hearing that it was his first activity...he was even more excited.

* * *

The archery range was located at the top of a hill behind the cabins. The amphitheater was not too far away, close enough to be visible. From this vantage point, in fact, the majority of the camp could be seen. The jumping pillow, soccer field, baseball field, and battling courts, as well as the ropes course and many of the cabins, were all visible.

"This is beautiful" Ulysses said as the group crested the hill. At the top, there was a Durant waiting for them.

This wasn't a normal-sized, foot-tall Durant, oh no. This Durant was a good four feet tall, meaning that, if the body proportions were the same as an ordinary Pokemon of that species, he weighed about 292 pounds. He was holding a bow and arrow.

"Welcome to Archery!" the Durant said. "My name is Coach Carroll, and I'm the archery instructor here at Camp Eevee. Those who have been here before already know me, but, for those who are new here, I am also a counselor for Cabin Three. Have all of you shot a bow and arrow before?"

Everyone present except for Sammy and Ulysses raised their hands, at which Coach Carroll responded with, "All right. So most of you already know how this is going to work. When you grab an arrow, it is very important to have the colored portion facing the ground. Otherwise, it will not fly towards the target; rather, it may backfire, and that is one thing you do _not_ want to happen".

Ulysses raised a paw. "Yes?" Coach Carroll responded.

"Has any camper ever accidentally shot themselves with a bow and arrow? I imagine that it can't be pleasant, but did it ever happen".

The Durant grimaced. "Yeah, it happened once. To a little Riolu named Orkun".

"What happened to him after that?"

"Well, he just needed to get it patched up" replied Coach Carroll. "They can do stitches at the infirmary here, but I'd prefer nobody needed them.

"Anyway, you guys are going to go in two heats, since we only have four targets available. How it's going to work is, you walk up to the line and fire your arrows at the target. Once that's been done, you wait until everybody has finished shooting. When I blow my whistle, you will collect your arrows and leave them on the ground next to the bow, so that the next camper can do it. Does everybody understand me?"

After all eight campers signalled that they did indeed understand Carroll's instructions, he moved to the side to permit Ethan, Freddie, Grant, and Jason to begin shooting.

"When I say go, you shoot. I'll count down until it's okay for you to do so".

 **FIVE.**

Jason was feeling pretty confident. Since he'd been here before, he was fairly experienced with a bow and arrow. He was no Caterpie Everdeen, but he was convinced that he'd be able to at least hit the target with a few of his arrows (he only had four).

 **FOUR.**

Freddie was quite jittery. Yeah, he'd done this before, but he hadn't done very well at it. The first time, he'd been told the tale of how Orkun the Riolu had accidentally impaled himself with an arrow and needed stitches, and...let's just say that it had triggered his ADHD more than usual. Now, he was even more hyper, because he'd had two cups of coffee with breakfast (Yes, it was offered at the camp).

 **THREE.**

Grant eyed the target, white Glaceon eyes shining with a vengeance. He never missed the target. And, today, he wasn't going to miss either. He eyed the target like a judge sentencing a person who had committed a heinous crime.

 **TWO.**

Ethan still had nerves left over from last night, but he wasn't going to let those get in the way of his hitting the target, no siree. He was going to get a bull's-eye.

 **ONE.**

All four boys, with murderous expressions on their faces, scanned the target ten yards away. All of them were going to fire an arrow in just a second. And, just like that hit song by Jacob Sandshrew, it was going to be a hit or miss.

 **ZERO.**

All four boys released their arrows. As expected, some of them hit the target, while some of them did not.

Grant's arrow embedded itself into the yellow circle in the center of the target. Freddie's had dug itself into the ground halfway between the Flareon and the target he had been aiming for. Jason's made it into the red. And Ethan's…

Ethan had aimed for the center of the target, but he hadn't pulled the bow back far enough. As a result, the arrow hit the ground, but then it did the inexplicable.

It began flipping in midair and landed in the black zone of the target, which was the second closest to the edge of the target. (The target, circular in shape, had five rings; the yellow circle in the center, followed by red, blue, black, and white, in that order).

"That was...quite a shot, Ethan" Liam said from the sidelines. He seemed a bit more..cautious than normal when he was speaking, and Ethan was once again reminded of the prank he had pulled. Was there any way that Liam knew that the Espeon was the culprit for the embarrassing prank?

"Thanks" Ethan replied, a little defensively. He, Jason, Freddie, and Grant went to go and collect their arrows.

After that, the campers sat down next to their water bottles and allowed the other four to do the same thing they had just done. As it would turn out, Vincent and Liam were proficient archers, while Sammy and Ulysses...were not. It took a while for all of them to be done, but, once they had all finished shooting, they went and collected their arrows just like the previous group.

And they kept taking turns like that as the day grew hotter and hotter. All of the campers were wondering how things could possibly be this hot, when they were at such a high elevation. Then again, this summer, things just didn't appear to be the same weather-wise.

It wasn't like it mattered, though. All that mattered was that all of the boys stayed well hydrated, particularly Grant. It was always vital that Glaceons kept cool in the summer, but it must have been absolutely _sweltering_ in the place where Grant lived during the year. Perhaps it was a good thing, in this respect, that he was spending one of the hottest parts of the year away from home.

"All right!" Coach Carroll said eventually. "This activity is just about over, so you should head back to your cabins to get ready".

Blake nodded. "Yep, it's time to get ready for swimming, so let's go back to the cabin. Put your bathing suits on, it's time to cool off".

* * *

When Sammy had been told that they would get to go swimming, he was picturing getting to jump in the lake. _That_ was what he'd been looking forward to.

He'd gotten his bathing suit on in the cabin and then headed down to the picnic table to wait for Daniel and Blake, who would take them to the swimming area. (Zora had to go and teach art, while Lucas was covering the ropes course). It amazed Sammy just how coordinated everything was here; they really planned each day meticulously.

"Are we going to the lake or the pool today?" Grant asked Blake. That struck Sammy; he was expecting that they'd get to go to the lake, since the pool was so small and lame. Besides, he'd known how to swim forever, and so, he assumed, did everyone else.

"Pool" the Blaziken replied. All eight boys sighed at that. Vincent even dropped his towel in disappointment, but he was luckily able to pick it up before it hit the ground.

"Why are we going to the pool?" he asked, once he had recovered his towel. "I've been here for two summers before this, and I'm used to swimming int the lake. We all know that I'm capable of swimming in the lake!"

"Well, we have to make sure of that every year" said Daniel. "In any case, here we are".

The Dragonite opened the gate into the pool area, which stood in stark contrast to the rest of the camp. While everything else was grass, dirt, or gravel, the area around the pool was all concrete, with a few wooden steps on which towels and water bottles could be placed.

"All right, class" said the lifeguard, a Buizel. "My name is Daniel Whitacre, and I'm the swimming instructor here. Or, one of them, anyway. Everybody, get in the pool".

If Sammy had been disappointed before that he hadn't gotten to go into the lake for his first swimming session at Camp Eevee, he was absolutely heartbroken now. The pool was as warm as soup, or so it seemed to him. Also, even in the deep end, it was only five feet deep; he could stand on his hind legs if he wanted to. Which he didn't, but still.

Cabin Five had swimming lessons with another cabin, Cabin Seven. This cabin appeared to consist of Vulpix and Growlithe, and it was a girl's cabin as well. They had already been where when the boys of Cabin 5 had arrived, and they already appeared to be ready for swimming. Just like Sammy and Grant, they all looked absolutely devastated at the news that they would be staying in the pool today.

"Show me your best front crawl" Whitacre said. "I want to see what level you guys are at in terms of that".

Ulysses had been swimming before, but he wasn't the best at it. As a result, he wasn't very confident in his ability to do the front crawl. He started swimming, but he always felt like he was going to crash into someone else. This pool really was too small to do much serious practice.

After all the boys of Cabin 5 and all the girls of Cabin 7 reached the left edge of the pool once again, they were told to do the same thing again.

There were a few more strokes that they had been told to do, such as breaststroke and butterfly. At the end of the lesson, they were all dismissed to pick up their water bottles and towels and head back to their cabins.

Ulysses took a big swig of water. Swimming always made his mouth feel dry, which was rather ironic, since he was literally _surrounded_ by water whenever he did swim.

Just as soon as he was done with his swig, he felt someone tap him on the back. He wasn't one for physical contact, so he leaned away from whoever it was who had done that. He turned around to find that it wasn't anybody from Cabin 5.

It was a Vulpix, dripping wet. It must have been one of the girls from Cabin 7. She was looking at the Umbreon nervously, appearing as though she wanted to ask him something.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"U-Ulysses" the Umbreon replied.

"I'm Anna" the Vulpix said. "And...there's something I want to tell you".

"What is it? Ulysses asked. He was nervous - there were twenty or so Pokemon within earshot who would hear every word spoken between them.

"I...think you're kind of hot".

* * *

 **Ah! The sparks are starting to fly. This is going to be good, I can tell.**

 **For the record, I love pancakes, as I love all doughy foods, but I hate tacos. Granted, I don't live in the part of the country with the best tacos.**

 **In any case, I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
